Last Sunday
by Cainneigh
Summary: Charlie is worried about his partner, Jeremy, aka Agent Kent , who almost died by the Two Dollar Bill Virus. While working to find teen bioterrorist Kenneth, they find a little more than they'd ever thought possible. Charlie/Jeremy slash. Incomplete.


"Anything new on Kenneth?" Broyles barked. He had just strolled into the workroom, and all heads snapped up attentively.

_He's always in a bad mood_, Charlie thought.

They had a new case. A big one.

They'd had a tip off on a new bioterrorist named Kenneth. Not much was known about Kenneth, except what the witnesses had told the FBI during interviews. And that had been some pretty diverse stuff.

One woman had told them that Kenneth was a mass murderer, escaped from jail many times. Another man had said that Kenneth was a cyborg, updating and hacking computers with its mind. Yet another fanatical citizen insisted that Kenneth was an alien. Of course, with all the crazy stuff that went on around these offices, no one was ruling anything out.

But there had been a tip off that this 'Kenneth' had a bioweapon that he or she planned on using. Technically, they had no proof that it was a weapon. All they knew about it was that it was call Last Sunday, and it would cause something big to happen. They didn't even know if that 'something big' would be to the benefit or detriment of humanity. This Last Sunday could be a weapon, a person, a book or manuscript, a place, a time, an event; they didn't know. What they did know was that it could possibly destroy humanity.

"No. Nothing we don't already know, sir", Charlie replied.

"We don't know anything. We've interviewed a few lunatics, each with a different profile of a terrorist. We need something. Now!" And with that, Broyles stormed out.

Charlie sighed. "C'mon guys. I know you all will find something." He looked down over the shoulder of his partner, Jeremy. Jeremy was busy typing away on the computer. He'd been at it for hours. Everyone had.

"Keep up the good work, Jeremy."

Jeremy looked up at his partner. "Oh, uh, thanks. I mean, I will." He quickly added a 'sir'. _He looks a bit flustered_, Charlie thought, but then again, so did the entire work room of agents. He strolled around the large room filled with his coworkers, hard at work. He stopped when he came back around to his table.

"Jeremy, can I talk to you?" Charlie thought his younger partner needed someone to talk to. He had almost died two weeks ago. And the stress at work probably wasn't helping to calm his nerves. Charlie felt sorry for him.

"Of course." With that, Jeremy stood up and followed Charlie into one of the private side offices. _Great, this can't be good_, Jeremy Anderson thought. He sat down in one of the black chairs. Charlie remained standing.

"You okay Jey?" Charlie asked, closing the door. He genuinely cared for the young man. He hated to see him suffering.

Jeremy visibly relaxed. He had thought this was going to be a serious talk, but then Charlie had called him Jey. It was his special nickname that Charlie called him occasionally. But he wouldn't have used it if this were going to be a serious talk. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Charlie would be able to tell that he was lying. They'd been working together for a long time. They both knew each other forwards and backwards. Well, mostly.

Charlie cocked his head and frowned. "I don't think so. You can tell me. Is this about what happened two weeks ago?"

Jeremy shook his head sadly. "No. I mean, I'm still a little shook up. And I don't think I'll ever touch another two dollar bill in my life, but…" His soft voice faded out. Charlie was silent. He waited.

"It's just been a really stressful couple of weeks."

_I bet._

"The water heater and some other pipes in my apartment complex burst. Everyone on the second and third floor have to find somewhere else to stay for a week or so. I don't have any relatives, so I've been trying to find a hotel."

"In Boston? Good luck." Charlie knew that the chances of finding a decent hotel room that wasn't totally booked at this time of year would be next to impossible. What would happen to Jeremy?

"Why don't you come stay with me?" Charlie asked his younger partner. Heck, Jeremy had nowhere else to go, and they were friends, right? And after all the things Jeremy had done for him, this was the least he could do.

Jeremy looked up at Charlie. He looked a little taken aback. Charlie didn't know why; it was just a suggestion. Jeremy swallowed and looked back down at the table. He was so shy sometimes.

"No, I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Oh, you wouldn't bother me at all. It'd be nice to have some company, really." Charlie knew he would win this argument. It was just a matter of time before Jeremy gave in.

Jeremy sighed.

"Please?" Charlie practically begged.

"Okay."

It was done. Charlie had won.


End file.
